Train Grave Forest
by Mr. Freeman
Summary: After an argument with his sisters, Lincoln Loud runs away and unexpectedly ends up in Train Grave Forest, one of the state's most dangerous places. A unprepared Lincoln must now brave the spooky woods if he's ever gonna get back home, and he's gonna need whatever help he can find. (This story is a remake and be sure to give Reiz16 & TimmyTurnerFan credit and thanks for their help)
1. Prologue

_Fanfiction Reminder: All rights go to their rightful owner._

 **Author's note: I'm redoing the whole story because my mind wasn't clear when i was working on it and i messed up. Anyway, on top of that, i'll be adding a few changes, and i'll try to finish it without help this time, but first, i want to thank Reiz16 for all her help on the old story.**

 **Anyway, the following changes are...**

 **Ronnie Anne will be absent in this story, on account that she moved away with her family.**

 **The Slough kids, the Loud childrens' southern counterparts, will consist of siblings and cousins, since Mr. Samuel Slough Sr. will have a wife and a girlfriend. (They're okay with this relationship.) So therefore, the mother will be Stella Slough and the aunt would be Bella Sheppard. (I found out that having more than one wife is illegal.) Stella will have six kids and Bella will have five.**

 **Sue Mae, the only daughter in the Slough family will be a part of the Acorn Scouts. It's a girls' scout group and the boys' scout group are the Chestnut Scouts, and both of them are led by the Walbridges, Peter and Judy's parents, they're my OCs.**

 **Anyway, thank you for your support and patience and enjoy the story.**

In the backyard of the Loud residence, the Loud Family is having a barbecue, and they have guests. Joining them is a middle aged brown haired man wearing a tan business suit, a white cowboy hat and grey boots and a pair of identical twin blonde haired women, one of them was wearing a mixed color plaid spring dress and white high heels and the other was wearing blue jeans, grey shirt and tan cowboy boots. Accompanying the couple is ten young boys who looked exactly like the Loud girls and a young girl who looked like Lincoln, only her white hair is curly and she wore a orange skirt, blue blouse and blue dress shoes. Lincoln Loud was watching the party out through the kitchen window and after a little bit decided not to join the party and go the front porch and sit on the stairs. He sighs and stares at the ground, until he saw the readers and said...

"Well, here i am, Lincoln Loud, the hero.. hero of the day. Who'd have thought that? You're probably wondering why i became a hero, and you also want to ask me who were those strange folks partying with my family. It's a long story. Have a seat, and i'll tell you. It all started last weekend, and what a crazy weekend that was, the weekend i ended up.. in Train Grave Forest."

 **That was the intro, ladies and gentlemen, the first chapter will be up ASAP.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1...

Last friday afternoon at Royal Woods Elementary School...

One day in school, Lincoln was at his locker getting ready for his next class, he looked around both sides before going back to getting supplies, he then stops and thinks about Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne moved away with her family a few months ago, but she and Lincoln still keep in touch, although every now and then Lincoln wishes she were back in Royal Woods. Once Lincoln got his school supplies, he closes his locker door and heads off to his next class, Home Ec, in which Mrs. Agnes Johnson is teaching. As soon as the school bell rings, the kids took their seats as Mrs. Johnson goes to her desk to begin her lesson.

"Good afternoon, class." Said Mrs. Johnson.

A couple minutes later...

"And for your weekend assignment..." Mrs. Johnson lectures on. "You are to do a task at home, like housecleaning, cooking, sewing and so on. You are all free to do whatever chore you desire, but you must bring your project back to class on monday as proof that you completed your assignment and don't forget to sign your name on it, okay? And if you can get a family member or two to help you, you'll get extra credit, but don't forget to ask them to sign their name on your project along with yours."

"I got a bad feeling about this." Lincoln whispered to the audience. (By audience, i mean you, the readers) "It's not the extra credit i'm worried about since my sisters are always busy, but given their track record, they'll end up destroying it anyway, no matter how hard i try to keep it safe, and that's not exactly an impossibility... because they've done it before."

But before he can think about what happened last time, Mrs. Johnson asked Lincoln...

"Mr. Loud, are you talking to yourself again?"

"Uh, no, Mrs. Johnson, i was paying attention, honest!" Lincoln bluffed as a few kids giggled.

The school bell rang and Mrs. Johnson signaled Lincoln to stay in his seat as the rest of the class exited the classroom.

"I hope it won't be too much trouble to complete your assignment with your sisters' help, considering their help from your last assignment involving them, right? The diagram?"

"Uh, yeah. It went SO well, after all." Lincoln responded.

Mrs. Johnson walked away and Lincoln got out of his seat and bolted for the door. Once outside, he told the audience...

"Actually, it almost went terribly since my sisters DESTROYED the diagram! Hopefully, I can get a quilt done or something without any of their meddling... i hope."

After school, Lincoln heads home to begin his Home Ec assignment, once he got inside the house, he saw his sisters going about their usual activities. Lincoln sighs and said...

"Better get this project over with... and fast. I wonder if Mom and Dad have any suggestions..."

Unfortunately, Mr. and Mrs. Loud has to leave for their date tonight and won't be back until morning. As usual, Lori is left in charge while they're gone. The first thing that came to Lincoln is a pie and milkshakes, so he goes to work baking a blueberry pie, and made milkshakes to pass the time, when the pie was done, Lincoln turned off the oven and safely took it out with potholders and placed it on the table, he then goes to pour the finished milkshake into glasses, but as soon as he turned to the table, the pie was gone. Lincoln goes to the living room, only for Luan to throw his blueberry pie in his face.

"Got the blues, Lincoln?!" Luan asked jokingly as she runs off laughing.

"Well, so much for cooking." Lincoln said to the audience.

"Thanks for the milkshakes, Lincoln." said Leni as she comes out of the kitchen with the glasses of milkshake he made on a serving tray and goes to pass the glasses to her sisters.

"Better see what else i can find." said Lincoln.

After cleaning up, Lincoln went to his laptop and goes online to look for something for his Home Ec class. He found some tips on how to make handkerchiefs, so he grabbed some materials and went back to his room to get started on the handkerchief. Of course, the task is not easy with all these distraction from his sisters, not to mention Lori ordering him to take out the trash, but a hour later, Lincoln manages to finish the handkerchief. Lincoln then steps outside and said to the audience...

"Whew, glad that's over. I better take this to Clyde for safekeeping before any of my sisters get their grubby hands on it."

But as soon as Lincoln reaches the front door, the door opened, revealing to be Lynn who has just returned. As soon as she saw her brother, she said...

"Hey, Linc! I'm back from my dirt bike competition! ...What's that?"

"A handkerchief i made myself." answered Lincoln.

"For me?" asked Lynn as she snatches the handkerchief. "Thanks, i worked up a real sweat back there."

"Wait, that's for my..." Lincoln said but Lynn wiped her forehead with the handkerchief and took off before he can finish, he then facepalmed. "Great. Now what?"

Lincoln gone upstairs to borrow some material from Leni, a couple of seconds later, he came back downstairs and quietly made his way toward his parents' bedroom door, after making sure the coast is clear, he enters the forbidden room and sits on his parents' bed, he then told the audience...

"Yeah, yeah, i know being in mom and dad's room is against the rules, but it's the only way to get this project done uninterrupted."

Lincoln got underway on crafting a quilt. He can hear his sisters outside, but so far, none of them notice he was in their parents' room... or are they?

"Lincoln..."

Lincoln yelled in surprise as he drops his needle and quilt. He saw Lucy in front of him.

"Lucy, would you stop doing that?!" Lincoln snarled. "And what do you want? I'm busy."

"You know, you're not allowed in here." said Lucy.

"I know that, but i have to get my school project done." said Lincoln as he picked up what he dropped. "Now, do you mind?"

"Actually, i was looking for a quiet place to write my poems, and i saw you go in here." said Lucy. "I hope it's alright if i join you here."

"Well, i guess it wouldn't hurt. Go right ahead." Lincoln said with a compliment, in which Lucy smiles at her brother.

"Thanks." Lucy thanked her brother. "I promise not to say anything."

And with that, Lincoln continued on with his quilt while Lucy tends to her poems. The quilt was halfway done, and Lincoln decided to take a break and get a snack.

"Can you watch my quilt for me, Lucy?" Lincoln asked Lucy.

"No problem." Lucy answered.

In the kitchen, Lincoln was making a sandwich, when he heard Lola yelling upstairs...

"Lana, i'm gonna kill you!"

The only son of the family ignored it and continued with his sandwich and begins eating it when finished, after a minute or two, he heard more ruckus and then he heard Lana say...

"Wow, neat blanket."

"Hands off, muddy! This fabric is replacing my gown you ruined!" Lola shouted.

"No! Give it to me! My pets need a blanket!" Lana argued.

Lincoln goes to the living room to check on the twins, he drops his sandwich when he sees Lola and Lana playing tug of war with his quilt.

"Hey, give me that! That's my project!" Lincoln shouted as he tried to take his quilt back.

"To heck with your project! My next pageant is a month away, and my filthy twin got mud on my gown." shouted Lola.

"So? You'll have plenty of time to get your gown cleaned up till then." Lincoln said to Lola.

"And it's not mud, it's chocolate ice cream." Lana explained.

In a flashback scene, Luan installs a trip wire trap in the door to Lola and Lana's bedroom. Lana came upstairs with a bowl of chocolate ice cream and went to her and her sister's room, only to trip on the wire, in which Lana lose her grip on the bowl and let it fly to Lola's pageant gown and getting chocolate ice cream all over it. Once the flashback ended, the three then snapped out of their thoughts and continues tugging the quilt.

"Let go!" Lola shouted.

"No, you let go!" Lana fired back.

"You two can't have it! This quilt is for my Home Ec class, now stop fighting and give it back!" Lincoln yelled.

The three siblings tugged the quilt for a short while until it finally rips.

"Uh-oh." said Lana.

"Aw, come on!" Lincoln and Lola yelled together.

"Sorry, Lincoln." Lana quickly said as she runs off.

Lola growls loudly and storms off. Lincoln goes to the rest of her sisters and said...

"Excuse me guys, can any of you help me with this?"

None of her sisters answered him as they go on with their antics. After a few seconds Lincoln tried again...

"Hello?! Can anyone hear me?! I'm gonna blow a fuse if you don't drop what you're doing and help me out here!"

"Shut it, twerp! I'm on the phone!" Lori shouted. "Sorry, Bobby, anyway..."

Lincoln impatiently taps his foot repeatedly, slowly getting angry, after a short bit, Lisa passed by Lincoln but came back to him when she saw him angry, she then examines her brother.

"Hmm... dilated pupils, grinding teeth, temperature and blood pressure slowly increasing... you are showing signs of anger, which is unhealthy. Shall i assist you in this matter?"

"Don't bother, i been calm and tolerant with my sisters for a long time and now..." Lincoln growled. "I HAD ENOUGH WITH ALL OF YOU!"

The sisters stopped their activities when they heard their brother's outburst and looked at him.

"Bobby, i gotta call you back." Lori said to her boyfriend as she hangs up her phone.

"You all been playing me like a toy my entire life, making me look stupid, threaten to hurt me, always pulling me into something i really don't want to be in!" Lincoln vented his anger on his sisters. "Always forcing me to do everything for you, like being your butler or a lab rat, pressuring me to play sports and roughhouse... and then play pranks on me when you think i'm not looking! And no one even paid me one bit, for all the stuff i went through!"

"Oh, please." Lola scoffed.

"Technically, currency is out of the question due to the family's limited budget." Lisa theorized.

"Is rides from me even good enough for you?" Lori asked while feeling crossed.

"Sheesh, someone got off on the wrong side of the bed this morning." said Luan.

"You know what? I'm leaving." Lincoln growled. "And good luck living in a family without a brother, i'm gonna go bunk with Clyde, forget this stupid school project. I'm going solo in the real world. Adios."

Lincoln stomps toward the front door, but Leni stops him and pulls him away from the door while saying...

"Hold on there, Linky, let's like calm down and talk things out, ok?"

"Yeah, you're being a total powdered keg, no need to get aggressive." said Lynn.

"Big words for a girl who dresses like a boy." Lincoln growled.

"Takes one to know one, worm." Lynn taunted.

Lincoln growls and picked up Lynn's baseball and threw it at her, Lynn ducked just in time as the ball zoomed past her and smashed a window behind her. The girls gasped at their brother's act of anger.

"Oh, you really threw a foul ball there." said Luan as she snickers.

"You're in big trouble now." said Lola.

"I don't care!" Lincoln shouted as he goes to the front door.

Lori stops Lincoln, grabs his arm and then said...

"Well, you better care! Because you are gonna drop the attitude and clean up the mess you made!"

Lincoln struggles to get his arm free from her older sister's grasp, Lori then shouted...

"And to literally top it off, you..."

"No, you listen this time, you big heifer!" Lincoln shouted as he tries to break free.

"Heifer?!" Lori asked.

"Heifer is a female bovine that has yet to..." Lisa tried to explain when Lana quickly interrupted her.

"He called you a cow."

"WHAT?! WHY YOU..." Lori snarled.

"Whoa, whoa! Both of you calm down!" Luna broke up the two quarreling siblings, trying to calm them down.

"Tell him that, i don't know what's making him crabby and frankly i won't stand for this!" said Lori.

Suddenly Lori and Luna heard the door slammed shut. The slam was so hard it shook the house a bit and knocked a couple of picture frames off the wall, it was also loud enough to rudely wake Lily from her nap, and the girls soon hear her crying.

"Ugh! Someone take care of Lily! I'm going after the little brat." A fuming Lori barked as she goes out the door.

What Lori didn't know was while she was storming to Clyde's house, Lincoln was wandering aimlessly in another neighborhood, after wandering awhile he stops to catch his breath and calm down before deciding to get a soda. Lincoln heads to Flip's Food and Fuel because the family got banned from the grocery store again. On the way, it begins to rain.

"Great." Lincoln said with disgust as he continued on with haste.

Lincoln soon reached Flip's gas station, but instead of going inside, he quickly boards a school bus painted in brown parked near the gas pump, the roof was painted green, and there was a sign on the bus said: "Acorn/Chestnut Scouts". Inside the bus, Lincoln drys off with a towel he found on one of the front seats, once dry, he sits at a seat at the far end of the bus, he sighs and lays down on his seat, he then takes out a comic book from the pocket of his jeans and begins to read it, and soon enough he began to fall asleep. Unbeknownst to Lincoln, a small group of boy and girl scouts along with their scoutmasters boarded the bus and took their seats while not noticing that Lincoln was onboard with them, the driver got to his seat and started the bus and drove out of the gas station...

A few hours later, Lori and Lynn returned home, it has already stopped raining but that wasn't the only case...

"Well, did you find him?" asked Leni.

"No..." said Lori as she sat on the living room chair. "We literally looked all over town, even the places he usually hangs out and he wasn't there."

"Yeah, and none of his friends haven't seen him for awhile, especially Clyde." said Lynn as she sat on the couch.

After a brief moment of silence, Leni breaks it by saying...

"Don't worry, guys, i'm sure Lincoln will come back home. He's bound to miss all of us sooner or later."

"Maybe... But i'm not worried about that." said Lori. "I'm worried about what will mom and dad say when they find out Lincoln's gone."

The rest of the Loud girls (except for Lola who is in the basement washing her pageant gown) gathered at the living room.

"Gee, what got Lincoln so mad that he yelled at us and ran away?" asked Lana.

"I don't know." Lori answered.

"You got me." said Luan.

"Like, honestly, i wish i knew." said Leni.

"Ditto." said Luna.

"Mmm." Lynn shrugs.

Lily coos and drools.

"Should i consult the cards?" asked Lucy.

"No need." said Lisa. "I'm beginning to understand what our male sibling unit is saying amidst his departure."

"And what would that be?" asked Lynn.

"From what i can gather, we been bullying him, taking advantage of him, putting him in unusual positions against his will." Lisa explained. "And never making anything worth his while, even though money is tight."

"Oh, pfft." Lynn Jr. scoffed.

"We did? How?" asked Leni.

"Well, for starters, We have been fighting with him over small and yet, petty things, like a quarter, for example." Lisa explained. "But other than that, Lori threatened to turn him into quote "Human Pretzel", unquote.'

"Excuse me, that twerp was in my..." Lori snarled.

"Our room, Lori." Leni corrected Lori.

"Whatever! He shouldn't have been in there, i told all of you that too many times!" Lori shouted. "Plus, he said all those nasty things about me on that letter of his."

"That ain't all you did, Lori." said Lynn. "You made him go on that double date with Ronnie Anne."

"He hurt Ronnie Anne's feelings and made Bobby broke up with me!" said Lori. "Although, they kissed and made up, afterward."

"It was love at first bite." Luan joked as she laughed. The other loud girls groaned. "You know, cause you two were at a restaurant."

"Oh, i got it, but i'm not laughing." said Lori.

"Sheesh, tough crowd." said Luan.

"Honestly, i'm sure Lincoln has doubts about his relationship with a bully." said Lisa.

"Bully?!" Lori growled.

"Anyway, besides the constant begging of asking Lincoln to review the clothes she either bought or made..." Lisa continued on. "Leni is too lowly intelligent to have done any further harm to our sole brother unit."

"Wait, what?" Leni questioned.

"Lucy scares all of us with her unexpected appearances." Lisa continued even further. "Besides that, she's know to ask our lone brother for assistance on her poems."

"Obviously, i'm the only one who appreciate Lincoln's help, unlike the rest of you." Lucy said to her sisters coldly.

"Hey, we're thankful for his help too, you know." said Lynn.

"Sure, you did, but you never revealed it to him." said Lucy. "Although, i feel guilty for scaring him during our trip to Grand Venture State Park and for costing him the trip to that comic book convention... i should have never gotten that stupid princess pony book!"

The loud girls gazed at Lucy silently. Realizing that she spilled the beans to her sisters, Lucy sighed and said...

"I guess it's no use hiding it anymore. Like, i said, i do needed a break from the darkness every now and then."

Lisa clears her throat and said...

"Moving on... Luna plays her music too loud and it's damaging our hearing."

"Not to mention annoying him AND us with her British accent!" said Lori.

"She never even WENT to England!" said Lola through the basement door.

"Like, what about that cop that came to our house? Did it have something to do with Luna?" asked Leni.

"And yes, all of us annoy each other." Lisa concluded.

"But Lincy had it the hardest. But how?" Leni asked.

"Probably because we all gang up on him and he has no one to back him up." Lisa added.

Before Luna can say anything, Lana raised her hand and said...

"I just want to say, i do feel really bad for getting Lincoln detention when i begged him to help me save all those frogs from being dissected at school."

"Obviously, you don't understand the importance of biology." Lisa told Lana.

"Oh yeah? How is biology so important that you all have to dissect those poor animals?" Lana demanded.

"I thought you might ask." Lisa said to the tomboy.

"We'll discuss that later, girls. Can we please get back to Lincoln?" Lori cuts off. "Anyway, it's not the only thing you done, Lana, you and your bratty twin can't even make it through one day without fighting. Take Lincoln's souffle for example, remember how you and her fought over it?"

"Actually, the souffle Lincoln made was CHOCOLATE, and we all know what really happened." Lana corrected.

 _Cut to flashback..._

After dinner, Lincoln made an announcement...

"I hope everybody has room for dessert, cause i got a big surprise."

The family cheered as Lincoln goes into the kitchen and a few seconds later, he came back to the dining room with a chocolate souffle.

"Ta-da!" Lincoln exclaims.

The loud girls races toward their brother, and pounced on him. The girls engaged in a tug of war over the souffle while arguing.

"It had to be chocolate, did it?" asked Mrs. Loud.

"Yep. I think it's time to start setting restrictions on snacks and desserts." Mr. Loud answered.

Suddenly, the battle for the souffle escalates into a big brawl, with Lincoln caught in it.

"Mom! Dad! A little help here!" Lincoln shouted.

 _End of flashback..._

The loud girls groaned at the horrible memory. Lola wearing a white bath robe, came into the living room and said...

"Did you have to bring that up?! Because of that fight, and for hurting Lincoln, mom and dad banned chocolates and junk food in the house and the only snacks we're allowed to eat is fruits and vegetables."

"Yeah, but the ban only lasted for two months." said Lynn. "Practically, because dad only limited chocolates to once a month."

"At least dad didn't punish us for smuggling chocolate in the house." said Lola.

"I'm even more surprised dad didn't punish you for all the trouble you put Lincoln through." said Lana.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Lola demanded.

"You blackmailed him, instead of trading favors with him like the rest of us." said Lucy.

"Just like YOU blackmailed US because we didn't let you in our secret club." said Luna.

"Well, if you guys let me in your club earlier, i wouldn't have done it!" shouted Lola.

"That's because you'll rat us out if we do let you in." said Lynn.

"Like our brother said, you're nothing but a tattletale, and you're still one TODAY!" Lana barked.

"SHUT UP, I AM NOT!" Lola yelled.

"YOU ARE TOO!" Lana shouted.

After a short bit of yelling and name calling from the twins, Lori shouted...

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! If you two started fighting again, i will literally twist... no, dang it.. send you both to separate corners!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Lola snarled.

A very angry Lori stood up, picked up the end table and threatened to crush Lola with it. This quickly frightens Lola who ran back to the basement screaming...

"I'm gonna check my gown, bye!"

With Lola gone, Lori gently put the end table back down and sat back down on her seat, her siblings were staring at her for what she tried to do to Lola, so Lori looked at her siblings and said...

"What? She should know better than to press my buttons."

"Lori, Lola's only a little girl." Leni told Lori.

"A little pain in the rear end is what she is. Stupid brat." Lori grumbled.

"You should talk to Lola later on, but i'm going to talk to mom and dad about it when they get home." Leni explained.

"Oh, shut up." Lori spat at her sister.

"So, um... what are we talking about again?" asked Luan.

"Lincoln... And we were just getting to you." said Luna.

"What? Me? What did i do?" asked a shocked Luan.

"Other than bugging us with your dumb jokes, you pulled pranks on a daily basis." said Luna. "And you're always on your absolute worst every year on April's fools day."

"Come on, they're all jokes! Can't any of you take a joke?!" Luan shouted feeling crossed.

"Not if the jokes are as lame as yours." said Lynn. "Honestly, i liked you better as a non-joker."

"Oh, that's typical... coming out of the mouth of a sore loser!" Luan burned Lynn as she ran upstairs, dodging the football Lynn threw at her for insulting her.

"Lynn Loud Jr, you're a jerk!" Luna shouted as she goes after her comedian sister, dodging the shoe Lynn threw at her.

Lily throws one of her playing blocks at Lynn on her forehead...

"Ow! Lily!" Lynn shouted as her baby sister blows a raspberry at her and giggles.

"Honestly, Lynn, this literally proves that you're the worst sister of all." said Lori.

"Oh, yeah? Care to prove it, Miss Artsy Fartsy?!" Lynn taunted.

"Yes, i can, Meatball Mouth." Lori insulted Lynn. "You been constantly roughhousing and bullying our brother for almost his entire life, which came to the point that he finally snapped and ran off, and if that's not enough, he had to put up with you as a roommate when your had that fight with Lucy."

"Excuse me, we already made up... after a few nights." Lynn Jr. snarled. "Me and Lucy had to clean up our room afterward."

""First of all it's 'Lucy and I' and second, that's no excuse for all the other horrid deeds you done." said Lucy.

"Oh shut up Lucy, and I don't care how I talk!" Lynn Jr. barked at Lucy.

"Well you should," says Lucy.

"She's right, and besides, you always rub it in after you won a game!" Lana barked.

"And you know what's the worst thing you done? Condemning him as BAD LUCK!" Lucy accused Lynn. "All because you lost one baseball game!"

"Hey, i know i messed up big time on that, and i made up after that, so just drop it!" Lynn shouted.

"Oh, we're not done yet, you threatened to hurt Lincoln every now and then." Lucy continued. "And eventually, you did hurt him one time... really badly."

"I got mad because that whiner brought C.P.S. to our house!" Lynn yelled at Lucy.

"C.P.R.?" Leni asked.

"No, Leni, C.P.S." Lisa corrected. "They're acronyms for Child Protective Services."

"I had to make Lincoln change his mind about us, if i didn't, we'll all be in separate foster homes by now!" Lynn kept yelling. "It was our last chance to convince that agent when things got real bad. Besides after that mess, i sometimes wonder how long our luck will last."

"Personally, i think a clean slate is the best benefit from a foster family." said Lisa.

"Lisa, you're not helping!" Lori told Lisa.

"I'm just saying." Lisa replied.

"Can it, four eyes, if you like this family, you shut your mouth!" Lynn jr. shouted at the four year old genius.

"I find that difficult to obtain, especially when around a athletic netheradal." Lisa taunted.

Lynn jr. stomped toward Lisa and yelled...

"If you weren't four years old, i punch your ugly face by now!"

"See what i mean, Lynn?" Lori said to Lynn. "You're literally the worst, plain and simple."

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, I AM NOT!" Lynn screamed and then she storms out of the living room.

The loud girls then hear the sounds of glass breaking, Lynn jr. slammed the back door so hard the door windowed shattered into pieces, and while Lynn unleash her anger outside, the rest of the loud girls, except for Lori and Lily, got out of their seats and headed upstairs. Lori stopped Lisa by asking her...

"What about you, Lisa? What did you do to Lincoln?"

"Honestly, i persistly asked Lincoln to volunteer for my projects." Lisa answered. "Although, they were some minor incidents, they proved to be most informative."

As soon as she finishes, Lisa climbs upstairs. Lori directed her eyes at Lily who looks at her oldest sister with concern, Lori picks up her baby sister and talks to her...

"I guess we're not as innocent as you are."

"Bro boo?" Lily attempted to speak. "Wher Wincoln?"

"Don't worry, Lily, we'll find Lincoln." Lori told the toddler. "I don't know how, but we'll find him.. hopefully."

Suddenly, knocking was heard on the front door. Lori put Lily down on the floor and goes to the door to answer it, outside was Clyde, Lincoln's best friend, he was holding a disc in his hand.

"Clyde? What are you doing here?" asked Lori.

"Looorrriii.. " Clyde was lovestruck at Lori's presence, he quickly snaps out of it and said... "Lincoln! It's Lincoln, i found out where he is!"

 **To be continued...**

 **Author's note: Sorry it took so long, i keep getting writer's block, but Reiz16 and Timmyturnerfan help me finish this chapter, so be sure to give them credit and thanks for their help... Oh, and Reiz16 wants me to let you know to give her guardian angels credit too.**


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2..._

"What?! Where is he?!" Lori exclaims.

Lynn Jr. came into the living room and said...

"Hey, what's going on here?"

"I told you, i found Lincoln." Clyde answered as he came inside and moved toward the family's television.

From upstairs, Lana heard the whole thing and said to her sisters...

"Hey, guys! Clyde found Lincoln!"

The Loud girls rushed downstairs toward the living room and furiously asking questions and demanding answers, Lori silenced the crowd by yelling...

"QUIET!" Lori turned to Clyde and asked. "Where is he, Clyde?"

Lola, dressed with her now clean pageant gown, joined the crowd in the living room.

"He's at Flip's store, or _was_ at Flip's store, but he..." Clyde answered as he placed the disc inside the dvd player. "Well, just watch this video, i borrowed it from Flip."

"Are you sure?" Lynn jr asked sternly.

"Nope, i blackmailed him for it." Clyde honestly explained. "After i got it, Flip threw me out, closed up shop and moved to Canada."

 _In a flashback scene at Flip's Food and Fuel..._

"Alright already! Take it and get out!" shouted Flip. "Get out now!"

Flip opened the door, and pushed Clyde out of his gas station.

"I'll be in Canada until this whole thing blows over." said Flip as he slams the door, locks it and turns the sign to "Closed".

 _End of flashback..._

"Poor Canada!" Luan shouted and laughed at her joke.

"LUAN!" The other girls yelled at Luan.

"Sorry, sorry, i always wanted to do a canadian joke." said Luan as she giggles.

"Can you save the stupid puns until we bring Lincoln back home?" Lucy snarled at Luan.

"Sourpuss." Luan grumbled.

After a few seconds, the video from Flip's security camera plays, the footage revealed Lincoln Loud entering the scouts' bus trying to get out of the rain, after a while, a group of boy and girl scouts and their scoutmasters entering the bus along with its driver, then the bus drives out of the gas station.

"Uh, Clyde, like, what does this mean?" asked Leni.

"It means he's not in Royal Woods anymore, he's in another town." Clyde answered.

"But where, Clyde?!" asked Lynn Jr as she grabs Clyde by his shirt collar. "Where was that bus going?!"

"I think i might have an idea." said Lisa.

Lincoln Loud slowly opens his eyes, yawns and gets up and do a stretch before getting off the bus, once outside he examines his surroundings, he finds himself at a parking lot that's next to a small gas station and a motel that's across the street. the buildings were surrounded by tall trees, the trees were unfamiliar to Lincoln as it reminds him of that camping trip he had with his best friend, Clyde.

"W-Where am i?" Lincoln asked himself.

Lincoln left the parking lot and looked around before decided to ask someone for help, if there are people around, that is. Lincoln's first stop is the gas station, he goes inside and approach the counter, the clerk on duty is a half african-american, half hawaiian woman with a little muscular build hidden inside her pudgy body, with medium long black hair, and wears a orange shirt, blue short jeans and short tan boots. The woman was watching tv, but Lincoln cleared his throat and said..."

"Excuse me, ma'am."

The woman turned her gaze into Lincoln and said...

"Yeah? Can i help you?"

"Yeah, do you know where i'm at?" asked Lincoln. "I'm kinda lost."

"Not from around here, are you, boy?" The woman said.

"No, i'm from Royal Woods." Lincoln admitted.

"Royal Woods, huh? asked the woman. Lincoln nodded. "Well, you're a long way from home, honey, but if you want to know where you are, the town's called Iron Trail."

"Iron Trail?" asked Lincoln. "Weird name for a town."

"Well, believe it or not, this town was part of the Rickety Rail Route, until it was shut down nearly a hundred years ago." The woman explained the town. "But the town moved on, and sure we all have our ups and downs for a long while, but after everything's going on recently, this whole town has gone down the drain."

"What happened?" asked Lincoln.

"Some nasty animals came out of nowhere and overran the area around the old railroad, which includes the train graveyard, the town's tourist attraction." the woman answered. "Even worse, some dang crooks moved into the woods and started stirring up trouble, and i'll tell you this: any of those punks try to rob me, i'll break one of their legs."

Lincoln gulped and backed away from the counter slowly.

"Oh, sorry to scare you, just sour grapes." said the woman. "So, how did you get here, anyway?"

"I ended up here by accident." Lincoln answered. "I had a quarrel with my sisters, i went to Flip's store to get a soda, but then i got on that bus outside the parking lot to wait for the rain to stop, but then i fell asleep reading one of my Ace Savvy comics and that's when i came here by mistake."

"That bad, huh?" asked the gas station clerk.

"Yeah, i hope they don't know i'm out here, but i should get back home before my family really freaks out." said Lincoln. "I better see if the town has a bus station."

"Wait, i don't think you should..." the woman tried to finish, but Lincoln was already out the door. "Hey, boy, wait!"

The woman stepped outside, but Lincoln was long gone, she looked around before going back inside to make a phone call. What she didn't know is that Lincoln was behind a sign called "Welcome to Train Grave Forest", he groans...

"Oh, great... first time i ever gone out of town on my own."

Lincoln soon hear snoring and tracks it to a homeless man sleeping on a bench, the man appeared to be African-american, in his late 50s, with little hair, and his clothes, shoes and coat have seen better days. Lincoln decided to ask him for help and he taps the man on the shoulder, he doesn't respond as he is still asleep.

"Excuse me, sir." Lincoln said to the sleeping. "Please wake up, i need some help."

The man remains asleep, impatient, Lincoln shakes him and shouts...

"Hey! Get up!"

"Alright, i'm waking up, no need to shout." said the man as he opens his eyes and sees the boy. "Geez, boy, what's with the white hair? You aging fast?"

"Hey, now's not the time to talk about my hair, okay?" said Lincoln as the man sits up and yawns. "I need to find the driver of that bus in the parking lot, so i can ask him to take me back home, can you help?"

"What, that bus?" asked the man as he points to the scouts' bus. Lincoln nods. "Yeah, i know it, belongs to some scout groups who come by here every few weeks to go camping. Of course, the woods ain't safe these days, so the only place that's safe for them is the old summer camp, which the town renovated into campgrounds, they also built walls around the place to keep the animals out... and the criminals."

"Well, do you know where it is?" asked Lincoln.

"No, i forgot. But the rangers might know, their station is nearby." The man answered.

"Thanks, mister." said Lincoln.

"Call me Herbert." said the homeless man.

"Okay, uh, Herbert, thanks for the help." Lincoln thanked the man. "I gotta go now."

Lincoln turned around and before he walked away, Herbert stopped him by saying...

"Oh, hold on, boy, i don't think you should go in those woods on your own, not without an adult to watch over you."

"Look, thanks for the offer, but i'll take my chances." said Lincoln.

"And i'm not taking chances of you getting hurt out there." said Herbert as he stands up.

"No, really, i can take care of myself." Lincoln tried to reason.

"Oh, there you are, thank goodness." said a woman's voice. It was the female clerk from the gas station.

"Oh, hey, Leilani, how you been, girl?" Herbert greeted the woman.

"Fine, Herbert." said Leilani. "I was out looking for this boy, but i see you found him first."

"Leilani? That's her name?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah, she's half hawaiian. Guess she didn't told you that." Herbert answered.

"Yeah, well, anyway, thanks for finding him, Herbert." said Leilani. "I'm gonna take him to my place and watch over him till his parents come get him."

"No, no need, baby, i'll take him to the campsite and look after him." Herbert intervened.

"Absolutely not!" Leilani objected. "You know well that those woods are infested with wolves, bears and who knows what else is out there! He's much safer with me!"

"Now, come on, i said i'll take care of him." said Herbert. "I'm just gonna get directions from the rangers first and then head to the campsite."

"I heard that before, do you know what happened to the last kid you looked after?" Leilani argued. "You said you were going to take him to that campsite and the two of you got mugged by some gang on the way there."

"Yeah, well, we didn't have anything, not even money." Herbert tried to explain. "I'm surprised they didn't snatch the boy."

Lincoln groaned and quietly said...

"I don't have time for this."

The white haired boy silently entered the forest while the two adults continued arguing. They stopped when they discovered Lincoln is gone.

"Kid? Kid!" Leilani called out, but got no answer.

"Aw, man." Herbert cursed.

"Don't say another word." Leilani commanded. "Just go and find him."

"What you gonna do?" asked Herbert.

"I'm gonna call a friend in Royal Woods and find out who the boy is." Leilani answered. "If you find him, bring him back here, i mean it."

"Alright, woman, i know what you're saying." said Herbert as he goes into the forest.

Meanwhile, in the woods, Lincoln has already arrived at the ranger station, it looked small and there was a tower next to it. The door was locked and the lights were out inside the building, the rangers must have gone out on patrol, either that or the place is abandoned, but Lincoln saw a postboard with a map attached to it, and as luck would have it, there was a holder with a brochure inside that had a map on the back, which the boy took since it'll come in handy. After checking the map, Lincoln left the ranger station, not knowing there was a security camera on a pole near the entrance watching him. On the way to the campgrounds, Lincoln looked around the forest he's in, the woods had a creepy atmosphere, it made him nervous, and the white haired boy can't help feeling that someone or _something_ is watching his every move.

"I get the feeling i'm not in Royal Woods anymore." Lincoln said to himself.

Back at the Loud residence, Lisa is on her computer in her bedroom, while the rest of her sisters were watching her. Thankfully, Lisa didn't forget about the tracking device she placed on each of her siblings and her parents. The computer screen was showing a map of north america, the map zoomed in closer and closer until it stopped at a small town near a forest in which a red dot appeared on the forest of the map.

"Let's see... it's a small town nearly over 300 miles southwest from here." said Lisa.

"What?! That far away?!" Lola shouted.

"Quite a long journey for one bus and our only brother is out there.. alone." said Lucy. "This is a ill omen indeed."

"Well, now that we know where our bro is, let's go there, find him and bring him back home before mum and pops get home." said Luna.

"Uh, reality check, they have the van, remember?" said Lori.

"Dang it. There must be another way to get there." said Lynn Jr.

"Like, i always wanted to ride a train, can we like, take one there?" asked Leni.

"Unfortunately, the railroad route to that town is closed." said Lisa. "The only means of transportation we can take is the bus."

"She's right, if Lincoln took the bus there, then so can we." said Lana.

"I guess we have no choice." said Lori. "I'll go see if we have enough money for the fare."

Lori leaves the room. and Lola is first to say...

"Well, i ain't going! I had enough of those yucky woods for one year, and i have to prepare for next month's pageant!"

"Tough luck, sis, we're all going whether you like it or not." said Luna.

"Besides, you're a Bluebell, just like me!" Lana reminded.

"AND you went to Scratchy Bottom Campground with her, i might add." said Lisa.

Before anyone can say anything else, Lori returned with some money and said...

"Bad news, girls, i don't think i have enough for our bus fare. Any of you guys have any money?"

"That's a good question." Lucy answered. "Why don't we check ourselves?"

"I'll search the house for some change." said Lana.

The loud girls leave the room except for Lori, Lola, Lisa and Lily.

"Well, as much as i want to help, but unfortunately, all my available funds have been dried up." said Lisa.

"Well, i ain't got any money, and if i did, i'll never lent any of you some, so there!" Lola taunted as she sticks out her tongue at the girls and storms out the room.

Lori sighs and said...

"I got to do something about her attitude."

Meanwhile, back at the forest, Lincoln Loud continued his journey to the campsite as he follows the directions on his map, but after a few minutes, he comes across a bridge on a river, he takes one look at his map and said...

"The campsite should be across this bridge, if i make it there, i can get a ride home."

Lincoln puts his map away and begins to cross the bridge. Halfway there he gets blocked off by a teenage boy with brown hair and wears a black t-shirt with a skull painted on it, blue jeans, a black belt and white sneakers.

"And where are you going?" the teenager asked. "Nobody crosses this bridge until they pay a toll."

"Oh, real charming." Lincoln said sarcastically. "Listen, i need to get to the campgrounds on the other side, now, do you mind if i pass?"

"The only way you're getting across there is by either coughing up the cash or swimming over there, which i doubt you'll make it through." said the teen bridge guard. "So, unless you have the money, you can turn around and walk away."

"How much is the fare?" asked Lincoln.

"Twenty bucks." said the older boy.

"Well, you're surely asking a lot from these folks." Lincoln told the teen. "I take it that you're a runaway?"

"Hey, that's none of your business!" said the teen punk. "So, either pay up or get out of my face!"

"Tough luck, bud! I'm going through and i ain't afraid of you!" Lincoln shouted arrogantly.

"You can go ahead and try." the teenage boy taunted. "But you'll never beat me, shrimp."

"Fine, i will!" Lincoln snarled as he tries to force his way pass the older boy... but to no avail.

It was then that the young hoodlum lift Lincoln off his feet and laughed at him before carrying him back to the bridge entrance and dropped him to the ground.

"Tell you what, come back when you got the money and i'll let you pass... maybe." the teenage punk taunted.

"Okay, i get the idea." Lincoln grumbled as he gets back on his feet and walked away from the bridge muttering... "Jerk."

Lincoln soon finds a tree stump and sits on it to ponder his next move.

"Great, what am i going to do now? I got no money for the fare and i want to get out of here. There has to be another way across."

Without warning, Lincoln heard a twig snap and jumped back on his feet and gazed at the direction of the noise, he slowly backs away but after another twig snaps, he bolts for it. After running a bit, Lincoln manages to lose whatever is chasing him and stops to catch his breath, and after that, he notices a cabin not far from his position and goes there. Once at the cabin, Lincoln peeks at the window and discovers the place empty, he opens the door which was unlocked, goes inside and closes it, breathing a sigh of relief in the process.

"At least i'll be safe in here... until i can find a way out of these woods." Lincoln told himself.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Author's Note: Sorry the chapter took so long, everybody, keep hitting dead ends, and what happens in the next chapter, i do not know, but i'll think of something... i hope. Anyway, thanks for reading and i see you in the next chapter... hopefully.**


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3..._

Back at the loud house, The Loud Girls were all gathered in the living room...

"All right, girls. It appears we literally only have enough money for half of us to go find Lincoln." Lori told her sisters. "The other half will have to stay here and look after Lily. Now, if our parents come home and they ask, tell them we went to Dairy Land Amoosement Park for a few days."

"Aw, I can't come?" Leni asked.

"We're not actually going there, Leni." Lori reminded. "We're going to that one town where Lincoln is."

"The town's name is Iron Trail, in case you forget." Lisa reminded Leni.

"But why is the town called Iron Trail?" asked Leni.

"Because it was once home to a thriving steel industry." Lisa explained. "And before you ask another idiotic question, steel is a metal, frequently used to construct..."

"Lisa, teach Leni what steel is later, okay?" Lori interrupted Lisa. "Our main focus now, is Lincoln."

"Right, so who's going and who's staying?" asked Luna.

"I should get to go!" Lynn Jr. started. "I been a terrible sister to Lincoln, and i will make it up to him."

"And we all will." said Lori. "But how will we decide who's going and who's staying? I mean, i literally don't know how will we get into a agreement on something without getting into a fight."

"Wait, i got it!" Lana shouted. "We'll draw straws."

One by one, the rest of the loud girls begin to agree.

"Yeah... it might be crazy enough to work. Great idea, Lana." Lola complemented her twin sister.

"This is such a petty and childish solution to formulate our search party, but i suppose we have no choice." Lisa reluctantly agrees.

"Great, it's decided. Someone get the straws." Lori ordered.

"One step ahead of you!" Luan said with excitement as she comes downstairs with a bundle of small pea shooters she took out of her box of tricks and gave them to Lori.

The loud girls gathered around Lori as she turns around and cuts 5 of the alternative straws in half with some scissors and shuffles them, after doing so for a few seconds, she turns back to her sisters and said...

"Everybody ready?"

Her sisters nodded yes.

"The 5 girls with the shortest straws goes, the rest of you stays here with Lily." Said Lori as she hold her hand up toward her sisters as each of them take one straw. After it's over...

"Hey, where did we get these straws, anyway?" asked Lana.

"Oh, they're my pea shooters, i use them to pop the balloons in my act." Luan answered.

"Ew!" Lola cried in disgust.

A spitball soon landed on Lola's face and Lola cried disgustingly, she heard Lana laughing as she runs off with Lola in pursuit. Lola shouted to her twin sister...

"Lana! You sick little monkey, i'll get you for this!"

"Guys! Knock it off!" Lori shouted as she blows her whistle that she got from her pocket, the sound made the twins stop running around and walked back into their places. "Okay, everyone, show me your straws."

The loud girls revealed their straws, the ones with the five shortest are Lori, Lucy, Lynn, Lana and Lisa, while Leni, Luan, Lola and Luna have long straws. Lori, Lucy, Lynn, Lana and Lisa cheered while Leni, Luan and Luna groan in disappointment, Lola however grins and blows a raspberry at her sisters.

"Great, we have our search party." Lori said in satisfaction. "Girls, grab some supplies and meet me outside."

The search party disperses to get what they need for the trip.

"Luna, you're in charge while we're gone." Lori instructed as Luna nodded.

Without warning, a spitball smacked Lori's face.

"LUAN!" Lori yelled.

"Wasn't me!" Luan claimed.

Lily laughs and then shoots another spitball at Lori using Luan's peashooter followed by another, Luan and Lily laughed afterward, Lori facepalms and groans.

Meanwhile, at the cabin in Train Grave Forest, Lincoln paces back and forth, thinking about finding a way out of the woods.

"What am i going to do?" Lincoln asked himself. "No money for a bus back home, no supplies, nothing. I might have to wait for my sisters to come get me... or, i could find a job in town."

Lincoln soon hears his stomach growling and said...

"Better see if this place has any food."

Lincoln finds the kitchen and searches for food. To his surprise, the refrigerator in the cabin works and the food inside is still fresh. He grabs one of the sandwiches from a plate and eats it, it wasn't peanut butter and sauerkraut, but it tide him over. Once he has finished his meal, he explores the cabin. Besides the kitchen and living room, the place had two bedrooms, a bathroom and a cellar, he was searching for something useful to survive in the woods. Sure, he feels guilty taking stuff that doesn't belong to him, but he has no choice since he didn't have anything in his name... except for his Ace Savvy comic book, which he still has in his pants pocket. But his search was cut off when he hears the sound of a door opening, the owners must have returned home and Lincoln decided to quietly slip out the back door and get away from the cabin before they spot him, However, he didn't get far away enough when he hears thunder rumbling and it begins to rain... again.

"Dang it." Lincoln cursed.

Lincoln is forced to return back to the cabin and take refuge into its cellar, once inside, he manages to find a mattress and lay on it. It seems clear that he is stuck in the cabin for tonight. Lincoln takes the comic book out of his pocket and starts reading it, after reading for a couple hours, he slowly starts falling asleep.

A few hours later, the rain has stopped and the sun began to set, a bus arrived at the Iron Trail Bus Station, Lori, Lucy, Lynn, Lana and Lisa all exited the bus. They soon walked into town and looked around. Iron Trail was a small town, what was once a thriving steel industry, now it's factories lie abandoned as well as a few other buildings.

"I guess this is the place." Lori said nervously.

"Hmm... Creepy, Desolate and nearly devoid of life, my kind of town." said Lucy as she begins to admire the town.

Lisa takes out her device and examines it.

"How are we suppose to find Lincoln in this dump?" asked Lynn Jr.

"Well, he's not in this town, he must be in the forest." said Lisa as she scans her tracking device.

"I'm afraid we might to look for him tomorrow." said Lori. "It's going to get dark soon."

"But we can't leave our brother out there alone! We have to find him NOW!" Lynn shouted, showing concern for her brother.

"Worry not, my female sibling." said Lisa as she zooms the radar in long enough to reveal a small square. "My tracking device indicates that our lone brother seems to have found shelter, and i have a good feeling that he's in good hands."

"Well, that's one bit of good news we had all day." said Lana.

"Don't worry, Lynn. Lincoln knows how to handle himself." Lori comforted Lynn. "If i know Lincoln have gotten himself in a situation like this, he would literally find a way out of it."

"But... But..." Lana tried to say something, but is too discouraged to say anymore.

"Listen, guys. Once it gets dark, it'll be too dangerous." Lori tried to reason with her sisters.

"Yes, the creatures of the night will soon be on the prowl." Lucy said gravely.

"And let's not forget the crooks." said Lori.

"Okay, okay, you're right." Lynn got the idea. "Where should we stay tonight?"

"We better go see if there's a hotel in town. Come on, girls." said Lori.

The loud search party leaves to find themselves a hotel to stay for tonight.

Lincoln soon finds himself in a dream once he fell asleep. In his dreams, he find himself surrounded by darkness.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Lincoln called out.

"Lincoln..." a girl's voice called out. "Lincoln..."

"Who said that?" asked Lincoln. "Hello?"

From out of the darkness came horrible creatures, And they were coming right towards him. Then Lincoln realized something.

"They're my sisters!"

"You're in big trouble, twerp!" Lori shouted.

Lincoln makes a break for it and the loud girls gave chase to him. Lincoln ran and ran. He turned back and saw his sisters had grown to gigantic size. They had bleach white eyes and long black fingernails.

One by one, they all began to verbally torment him.

"I'll turn you into a human kumquat now!" the Monster Lori growled.

"I'm gonna dress you like a girl!" Monster Leni yelled.

"When i catch you, i'll tickle you endlessly!" Monster Luan shouted.

"I swear, when i catch up to you, i'll flatten you with my butt!" Monster Lynn Jr. roared.

"The darkness will devour you, Lincoln Loud!" Monster Lucy cursed at her brother.

"I'll give you a make-over!" Monster Lola said.

"I'll get Bitey to Bite you!" Monster Lana yelled.

"Cease your attempt to flee and surrender immediately!" Monster Lisa demanded. "We still have experiments to perform!"

"Poo-Poo! Poo-Poo!" Monster Lily yelled.

The chase goes on and on with no signs of ending. But eventually, the monster Loud girls surrounded their brother and closes in on him. Lincoln trembles in fear as the girls' hands reaches out to him, as soon as one of the hands touches him, he wakes up screaming. Lincoln looks around and realizes he's still in the cabin and breathes a sigh of relief, but what bothered him now is that he's not in the cellar anymore, but in a bedroom and he is lying in a bed. Lincoln looked at the window and see that it's nighttime now, he must have been asleep for hours. He climbs out of bed and quietly creeps toward the door, careful not to awake the cabin's residents. By the time he reaches the door, the lights switched on and in front of Lincoln is a young girl around Lincoln's age with red hair and wearing pink pajamas that has hamsters on it. After staring at each other for a silent few seconds, they both screamed real loud.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Author's note: Sorry for the long wait. Anyway, I figured i introduce you to one of my Loud House OCs: Cherry Mirkin. She's a parody of Sherry Birkin from the Resident Evil series. I'll save her story in the next chapter, so hang in there.**


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4..._

The small red haired girl runs out of the bedroom screaming as two women come out of the second bedroom. One woman is Hispanic and the other Asian-American and both of them were wearing robes, no doubt asleep when they heard the screaming.

"There's a boy in my room!" the girl shouted.

Lincoln rushes outside the room and saw the women and the girl was hiding behind them, realizing that he and that girl have awaken the owners, he panics and bolts for the front door.

"Wait!" said one of the women.

Lincoln was near the door when the hispanic woman grabs him, he struggles to get free, but the woman said...

"Take it easy, kid, you're not in trouble. You're safe now."

As soon as he heard that, Lincoln stops struggling.

"We just want to talk to you as soon as you're awake." the woman said to Lincoln.

"Talk to me about what?" asked Lincoln.

"About where you came from and why were you in our house, silly." said the woman. "But it'll have to wait in the morning, it's late."

"At least tell me your name." Lincoln said to the woman.

"My name is Catalina." Catalina introduced herself. "This is my partner, Jackie and this here is Cherry."

"And what did your parents name you, boy?" asked Jackie.

"Lincoln." Lincoln told his name to the women. "Lincoln Loud."

"Lincoln Lou-ood?" Cherry tried to say the name.

"No, Loud, as in really loud." Lincoln corrected. "Our family is literally the loudest in our neighborhood."

Catalina chuckled and said...

"Okay, Mr. Loud, you can tell us more about you tomorrow. Come on, let's get you ready for bed."

"Uh, mom, he's not gonna sleep in our room, is he?" asked Cherry.

"No, sweetie, we have a pull-out bed he can sleep on in the living room." Jackie answered. "Come on, i'll tuck you in."

Jackie takes Cherry back into her room while Catalina sets up the pull-out bed for Lincoln, but while she works on the bed, Lincoln asked...

"So, is it the three of you living here?"

"Well, besides us, Cherry has a older brother named Audric." Catalina explained. "Well, "Step-brother" to be exact. His parents were very horrible to both of them."

"Oh, i'm.. i'm really sorry." Lincoln apologized.

"It's alright. The important thing is that they're here now, safe with us." said Catalina.

After finishing setting up the pull-out bed for Lincoln, She said to the boy...

"There you go. Have a good night, okay honey?"

"Thanks, i will. Good night." said Lincoln as Catalina goes back to bed.

Lincoln takes off his shoes and climbs onto bed, he decides to finish reading his comic book before getting some shut-eye. But read as he might, Lincoln can't stop thinking about the two women and the girl, he climbs out of bed and sneaked toward Cherry's bedroom door. The door was opened a tiny bit, so Lincoln tiptoed close to the door to eavesdrop.

"When will Audric come back home?" Cherry asked her mother.

"I know you're worried about him, but your brother is being stubborn and insensitive." Jackie told Cherry. "He'll come to his senses eventually."

"But what if..." Cherry tried to say something.

"No, don't think about that, he'll come back, i promise." Jackie interrupted.

After giving Cherry a good night kiss on the forehead, Jackie leaves the room and into the hallway, it was empty, what she didn't know is Lincoln is hiding behind a wall in the living room. Lincoln sees Jackie going into the bedroom she shares with Catalina. Lincoln quietly walked toward their bedroom to eavesdrop.

"I'm not gonna lie, Catalina, but Cherry is taking Audric's disappearance way seriously." said Jackie as she climbs into bed with Catalina. "She's getting worse everyday without him, we have to do something."

"Well, what can we do? No matter how hard we try, we can't get through to that boy's head." said Catalina. "I mean, why should he be ashamed of being in a family with two mothers?"

"I don't know, but i'm worried about Cherry, she hasn't come out of her room for a few days now, she's always in there moping, not even playing with her toys, or the doll Audric made for her." Jackie expressed her concern.

"I know. It concerns me too." said Catalina. "Don't worry, i'm sure we'll think of something."

Lincoln quietly sneaks back to the living room, but he stopped near Cherry's bedroom door when he hears sobbing inside the room, suddenly feeling sorry for the girl, Lincoln decided to go inside, he finds Cherry in her bed crying. Lincoln approached her carefully and said...

"Psst, hey there, are you okay?"

Cherry looked at Lincoln and put the blanket over her head. Lincoln tries to reason with her...

"Please, just hear me out, i know you miss your brother very much."

"Go away!" Cherry shouted under the blanket.

Lincoln sighs and leaves the room. He goes back to bed and stared at the fireplace. Lincoln was about to fall asleep when he heard Cherry say...

"Excuse me."

Lincoln looked at Cherry who was in front of him holding a teddy bear and sat up. Cherry then said...

"I'm sorry i yelled at you. You're right, i really do miss Audric. I already lost my mom and dad and i don't want to lose him, he's all i have left in the world... Well, him and our moms."

Cherry sat next to Lincoln, both of them stared at the fireplace for a bit before Lincoln asked...

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but can you tell me about your parents?"

Cherry was silent for awhile, it was a painful subject for her, but she sighs and said...

"They... they were both scientists for a big pharmaceutical company, always working long hours there."

"What? They never spent any time with you?" asked Lincoln.

"No. They're always focused on their research, no matter how much i tried to get their attention." said Cherry.

 _"I must be lucky."_ Lincoln thought. _"I've got ten sisters and my parents STILL have time 4 all of us."_

"And by the end of the school year, they decided to put me in a boarding school." Cherry continued. "Although they do write to me every now and then, i just didn't care anymore... i only made a few friends there, but it was better than being alone. But one day, i was called to the headmaster's office and the headmaster told me there was an explosion at my mom and dad's laboratory and my parents were..."

The thought of that faithful day left her in tears as she starts sobbing.

"That's terrible... I'm really sorry." said Lincoln. He wanted to comfort her but does not want to take the risk.

"I ended up being placed in a foster home in Shaboygan, Wisconsin where i met Audric." Cherry continued with her story. "His parents owned a factory that made robots."

"I'll bet they're nothing better than the robots Lisa makes." Lincoln said under his breath.

"What?" asked Cherry.

"Nothing." said Lincoln. "Tell me about your brother?"

"He's a nice guy and all. He likes me. He protects me and makes everything okay." Cherry talked about her brother. "Only one thing."

"What?" asked Lincoln.

"He really don't like our moms because they're... well, you know." said Cherry.

"Oh. Do you feel the same way?" asked Lincoln.

"No. Do you?" Cherry asked back.

"Nope. My best friend has two dads and one of my sisters is bisexual." Lincoln replied. "So, how did you and brother end up here?"

"It's a long story, but do i have to?" asked Cherry.

"I know you don't like to talk about it, but you'll feel better after getting it off your chest." said Lincoln.

"Fine. We were all in bed one night when we woke up from a noise." Cherry told her story. "Me and Audric came out of our rooms to hear the voices of men shouting to be let in and for us to hand over the girl, i didn't who they were talking about, but our nanny came upstairs and said that some folks from a private company who bought our parents' factory were here for me. She then gave Audric some bread and told him to take me and get out of here, so we quickly got dressed, packed some spare clothes we need and escaped through a fire escape."

"Wait, i thought apartments have fire escapes." said Lincoln.

"They do, but they install a fire escape a few years ago before i moved here." said Cherry. "Anyway, we used the fire escape to get out of the house and we ran. We almost got caught once but we manage to get out of town, though it wasn't easy."

"What happen to Audric's parents?" asked Lincoln.

"I'm not sure... i hope they're okay." Cherry answered. "I mean Audric tried calling them a few times but they didn't answered. After we got out of town, Audric and i had been on the road for almost 2 months. We didn't have much money, so Audric had to do odd jobs every now and then to get money for food and bus fare. A few days later, i got really sick and we had to stop into a town to find some help, our luck changed when our moms ran into us and said they knew a doctor in the next town, so they took us there and after i got treated and explained what happened to us, they decided to take us in. After traveling for a bit, we moved here in Iron Trail where they owned a cabin in these woods and we lived here ever since."

"What kind of doctor did you go to?" asked Lincoln.

"A doctor that works in secret, or as Audric calls him a unlicensed doctor." Cherry answered. "We can't trust real doctors, they would find out about us. If it's alright with you, i don't want to talk anymore about it."

"Okay, sounds good." said Lincoln. "Well, good night."

"Um... can i sleep with you?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, uh..." Lincoln ponders for a bit and said... "Yeah, of course."

Cherry climbs onto Lincoln's bed and within moments, they both fell asleep. What they don't know is that Catalina and Jackie overheard the whole thing and afterward, went back to bed themselves.

Meanwhile, at the motel near the same woods Lincoln ventured forth into, Lynn Jr. is leaning on the rails near the door to the room she shares with her sisters. Lynn Jr. was pondering to herself when Lucy cleared her throat and surprised her.

"Lucy, would it kill you to stop scaring folks for just one day?! What do you want?!" Lynn Jr. shouted.

"You should know by now I'm not doing it on purpose." Lucy tried to explain.

"It's LIKE you're doing it on purpose. You should try harder. Especially around Lincoln." Lynn argued.

"I know." Lucy admitted.

Lori walked up to the girls after returning from the gas station with a bag and said...

"It's okay, Lucy, we're all at fault here."

Lisa stepped outside from the room and said...

"I agree, the least we can do is make up for our mistakes."

"Anyway, while i was at the gas station getting our food, i overheard the clerk talking with some man and mentioned a white haired boy going into the woods." Lori mention.

"Yep, it's Lincoln, no doubt about it." said Lynn Jr.

"That's literally not all, the clerk also said she tried to call someone back at Royal Woods, but no one answered." Lori continued.

"It's clear to us that we need to find our male sibling before she or anyone else contacts our parental units." Lisa replied. "So, i propose we leave for the forest at dawn to get a early lead."

"Good idea. Come on, girls, let's get some sleep." Lori told the girls.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Author's Notes: Sorry for the really long wait, folks, This chapter was a bit difficult, but Reiz16 helped out, so we managed to finish this chapter. Hope you enjoy Cherry's story and everything. Anyway, see you all in the next chapter, which i hope it won't be much of a problem.**


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5..._

"The next morning at the cabin, Lincoln groans and slowly opens his eyes to see Cherry still sleeping next to him, her head resting on his chest and her arms wrapped around him. Lincoln clears his throat and said...

"Uh, Cherry?"

"Hmm?" Cherry mumbled in her sleep.

"You're clutching me real tight." Lincoln responded.

"Oh. Sorry, i always do that whenever i'm scared. It's a bad habit." Cherry apologized.

"It's okay," Lincoln assured. "My sister Lori and I share taking care of the other siblings when they're asleep."

"Aren't you a LITTLE brother, though? You seem so young." Cherry countered.

"Yeah, but I'm strong!" Lincoln said as he puffed out his chest.

"Sure you are," said Cherry, skeptical.

"You're never gonna believe me, are you?" Lincoln asked.

"Nope." Cherry replied.

"Breakfast!" called a voice. "We're having eggs!"

"'Egg-cellent!" Lincoln exclaimed.

Cherry giggled and said...

"Hey, that was pretty funny." said Cherry.

"I got them from my sister Luan." said Lincoln.

"Yeah, of course you do." Cherry said sarcastically. "Come on, let's eat."

Cherry hops out of bed and races to the kitchen, while Lincoln stands up and stretches and yawns a bit before joining the family for breakfast. Meanwhile, at the motel, the loud girls, after they took their showers, went to the office to check out. But the office was empty once the girls entered, except for one customer who is reading a newspaper. Lori placed their room key on the front desk and said to her sisters...

"Look, girls, i'm really sorry for snapping at you last night, but we need to be more careful here. We can't take anymore risks."

"We were just taking some edge, but it's okay, we understand." said Lynn Jr. "Can we get breakfast now? I'm starving."

"No time for that, siblings." said Lisa. "We need to find our brother hastily."

Lisa's stomach begins growling, which the young genius said with a smile...

"Well, i'm sure there are some edible flora in the woods we can forage."

"I rather eat at a diner." Lynn Jr murmured.

"I'm afraid i have to go with Lisa on this one, guys." said Lori. "We barely have any money left."

The other girls groaned, suddenly...

"Forgive the interruption, ladies." said a man's voice.

The girls turned abruptly at the sound of the voice.

They saw a short and clean brown haired man in a blue sailor's suit on complete with a red anchor on. The man then said...

"Forgive me for eavesdropping, but perhaps I can be of some assistance."

"No offense, old man, but i think we can handle ourselves." Lynn Jr. rudely told the man.

"Lynn!" Lori angrily shouted at Lynn Jr, she turned to the man and said... "Please forgive my sister, sir."

"It's alright. I understand you girls don't trust strangers, and i shouldn't get involved in your situation." The man told the girls. "But i really would like to help."

"Oh, thank you, sir, we really appreciate it. and we literally need all the help we can get." Said Lori. She turned to her sisters and said... "What do you say, girls?"

"I don't do well with strangers, but i got a good feeling about him." Lucy replied.

"Me too." said Lana.

"Well, honestly, i don't like the guy." said Lynn Jr.

"Yes, I have trouble trusting him, too, but getting adequate shelter is what we all need, right now." Lisa pointed out.

"Just what's your name anyway, Boat Boy?" Lynn rudely asked again.

"Lynn!" Lori cried.

"It's alright, i forgot my manners." the man laughed. "My name is Joseph Baldur Mandrake."

"Uh, Joey Boulder Rake?" Lynn asked.

"Lynn! Say his name, right!" Lori said, getting mad.

"I thought I did!" Lynn complained.

"Anyway, pleased to meet you, sir. My name is Lori Loud." Lori introduced herself, and then her sisters. "And this is Lynn Jr., Lucy, Lana and Lisa."

"Pleasure to meet you, ladies." Said Mr. Mandrake. "Well, let's get some breakfast then, shall we? We can have it at my house."

Mr. Mandrake takes the girls outside the motel and into the parking lot to reveals his vehicle to the loud girls: A luxurious recreational vehicle with a large yacht attached on a trailer.

"Whoa." Lori and Lynn Jr. said together as they gazed on the vehicle.

"Wow, is that a Road Wanderer 3000?!" Lana asked excitedly. "And is that a yacht?!"

Mr. Mandrake chuckles and said...

"You sure know your vehicles, sweetie. But it's even better on the inside. Well, we better hustle back to my island or else I'll have to sleep on my boat for the night, there being six of us and all."

"You have an island?" asked Lucy.

"I have a small island in the middle of Loner Lake which is west of here, a few miles from the town's tourist attraction." Mr. Mandrake answered.

"Which is?" Lucy asked again.

"It's a train graveyard." Mr. Mandrake answered again.

"Ugh, a train yard? Really?" Lynn Jr. said with disgust.

"Young lady, that "train yard" you called it is full of century old trains that got derailed into the forest, so please show a little respect." said Mr. Mandrake. "In fact most of the trains belonged to my family."

Mr. Mandrake and the loud girls went inside the luxury RV. The girls were awestruck with delight to see the interior, the RV has a couch bed near the driver and passenger seat, a kitchen/living room combo with a couch and two recliners with tables next to them. a wall mounted screen tv was seen next to the refrigerator, and in the back were two bunk beds and a bathroom with a shower.

"Pretty nice RV you got here, gramps." said Lynn Jr.

"I'll say!" said Lana. "I bet it gets a whole lotta horsepower!"

Soon enough, the entire group were on the road to Loner Lake, during the trip, Mr. Mandrake began to tell a story...

"So ladies, i think it's time you know a little history about Iron Trail. You see, many years ago, my great-grandfather found a iron deposit here and helped established this town. Of course, running a successful steel industry was no cake walk when you got train robbers and saboteurs trying to bring you down. They started derailing the trains off the Rickety Rail Route and sent them crashing into the forest, and sometimes there's a forest fire or two. The situation gotten so bad, the U.S. government was forced to shut down the route until the whole ordeal is resolved."

"How did you know all that?" asked Lori.

"I read it all from his diary." Mr. Mandrake answered. "Anyway, the iron mines ran out of ore eventually and the town began falling through hard times."

"I think I'm starting to like this place." Lucy said with an eerie smile.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Loner Lake. It was a large lake and in the middle of the lake is a small island. Mr. Mandrake's yacht was soon placed into the water, allowing him and the loud girls to board it. While en route to Mr. Mandrake's island, the loud girls took the opportunity to see what the yacht has to offer. Along with 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, the yacht had a living room with a big wall mounted tv and a few games like foosball, a pinball machine, a basketball arcade machine, a gaming console and a dartboard. The kitchen had a long table with chairs and a buffet, next to the dining room is the kitchen.

"I must say, i'm literally impressed." said Lori.

"I normally care less for luxuries." said Lisa. "But this yacht is really delightful."

"I take back what i said about Mangrove." said Lynn Jr. "he's got the good stuff here."

"it's Mandrake, sis, as in the plant." said Lucy. "But i agree, he sure is living a comfortable life."

A few minutes later, the yacht arrived at the island's dock which beside the yacht has a small ferry, a fishing boat and two row boats. Mr. Mandrake leads the girls out of the yacht and into a path surrounded by wheat fields leading toward his home... Mr. Mandrake's home was a small mansion with a concrete foundation with a metal roof full of solar panels. A few apple trees and several flowers decorate the mansion grounds and behind the mansion was a watermill used to turn wheat into flour and two large vegetable gardens. Near the mansion's backyard was a outdoor fire pit, BBQ grill and a brick wood fired pizza oven along with three patio tables with chairs and a few benches.

"Look at that, Lucy, this place is amazing." Lynn Jr. said with astonishment.

"That's nice, but does this place have a basement or something?" Lucy asked.

"I thought you were afraid of places like that like the rest of us." Lynn reminded.

"Yes, but you'll get used to it... in due time." Lisa admitted.

"Carrie, i'm home and i brought some guests." Mr. Mandrake called out on a intercom by the front door.

"Ah, good morning, Monsieur. One moment, i will unlock the door for you." a woman's voice replied. Within a few seconds, the front door is unlocked and Mr. Mandrake and the loud girls went inside and what the girls saw inside was beyond words as Mr. Mandrake shows the girls around his mansion.

The interior of the mansion is elegant, windows with curtains, paintings and family portraits graced the mansion's walls, the hall had a grandfather clock and a couple of vases full of flowers and roses. The living room had a comfortable couch, a few recliners, living chairs, a coffee table with a fruit bowl, silver plate, and a tea set, and a big wall mounted screen TV. The dining room was furnished with a long maple dining table and the finest chinaware, crystal glass cups and silverware. The kitchen is really large with enough room for a long table with a chair at each end, and besides a refrigerator, stove, microwave, blender, sink, coffee maker, and a couple of kitchen counters, the kitchen has a huge, well stocked pantry, lastly, there was a pass-through window between the kitchen and the dining where the residents can see the cook work.

Mr. Mandrake leads the girls upstairs, the lounge had a billiard table in the center of the room along with a few couches and chairs, there is also a alcohol-free bar with a soda fountain, filtered water dispenser, espresso machine, a milk dispenser that serves regular milk, along with vanilla, chocolate, strawberry and banana milk, a coffee pot and a tea kettle, along with a three cabinets full of cups of all sizes, as well as a shelf full of coffee mugs. Lana eagerly makes a beeline for the bar to get a glass of milk, the other girls followed suit as they are feeling thirsty themselves, after quenching their thirst, the tour continued on and the loud girls got to see the 12 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms of the mansion. Once the tour was over, Mr. Mandrake and the loud girls went downstairs for breakfast. Downstairs, Lori takes her phone out of her pocket and tries to call her boyfriend Bobby while saying...

"Bobby's really gotta hear about this place."

"Uh, Lori?" Lisa tried to stop her.

"Wait, no bars?!" Lori said in surprise. "Noooooooooo!"

The other loud girls heard her scream at the dining room.

"So, she's at it, AGAIN, huh? Didn't this same thing happen the last time we went to Scratchy Bottom Campground?" Lynn Jr. asked.

"Yeah, she's nearly thick headed as Leni." said Lana.

"I heard that!" Lori shouted.

Meanwhile, we find Lincoln eating breakfast with Catalina, Jackie and Cherry at their cabin, they were having eggs with a side of toast. After a few minutes of eating in silence, Jackie asked Lincoln some questions...

"So, Linc... May I call you "Linc?"

"Uh, yeah." Lincoln answered, unassured.

"Do you usually eat with your family every morning?" Jackie asked further.

"Yep". But he couldn't hide his uneasiness.

"What was it like with them at meal times?" A curious Cherry asked Lincoln.

Lincoln at once remembered eating breakfast at home. His mood totally changed.

"Well, everyday we start running to the table, and then all my sisters scarfs down the food like a pack of hungry wolves. Before our dad started to change up the menu, they'd feed the food to the pets under the table."

"Um. That sounds nice." said Catalina.

"Anything else to share about your sisters?" asked Jackie.

"Other than the fact that my sisters are rude, impolite and ungrateful, they always been dependent on me, and sometimes my oldest sister Lori." Lincoln answered in a lightly bitter tone.

"Don't your parents ever help you kids out with your problems?" asked Catalina.

"Yeah they try their best, but from time to time they're always too busy or sometimes too afraid whenever my sisters is having an off day." Lincoln answered once again. "What's with all the questions?"

"Oh, we were just curious about you, right, Catalina?" said Jackie.

"Oh yes, your family's life sure is chaotic.' said Catalina.

"You don't know the half of it." Lincoln said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Just how many sisters do you actually have?" Cherry curiously asked.

"Ten." Lincoln replied.

Without warning, Catalina spits the juice she was drinking on Lincoln.

"Ten sisters?!" Jackie exclaims as she dropped her fork.

"Wow..." said Cherry.

"Oh, terribly sorry." Catalina apologized as she goes to clean Lincoln up.

"Jeez, kid, how does a big family like yours managed to stay afloat?" asked Jackie. "It must have taken both of your parents and your older sisters to meet ends meet."

"Well, you're half right about that." said Lincoln. "Both my parents work, Lori and Leni has part time jobs, Luan performs at kids' birthday parties, and Lisa at times teaches at a local university."

Catalina and Jackie starting whispering to each other. Lincoln then asked Cherry...

"What about your moms, what do they do?"

"They work on the wheat fields and vegetable gardens of Mr. Mandrake's estate." Cherry answered.

"Yes, and we have to take Cherry along since Audric isn't around to watch over her." said Catalina.

"Mr. Mandrake?" asked Lincoln.

"He's a rich old man who owns a small island on Loner Lake." Jackie replied.

"He's really nice. He even gives us food and extra money sometimes, if we did a good job." said Cherry.

"Anyway, i think you owe us an explanation, about why you were in our cabin last night." Jackie kindly told Lincoln.

"Yeah, about that..." Lincoln said as he tries his best to explain. "I was trying to find a way back home, but there was this big kid blocking the bridge to the campgrounds."

"Why do you need to go to the campgrounds?" asked Catalina.

"To find the driver of the bus that brought me here and ask him to take me back home." Lincoln answered.

"Oh, i see, you must have ended up here by accident, right?" asked Jackie.

"Yeah.. Wait, how did you know?" Lincoln asked.

"I had that same experience once back home when i was your age." Jackie replied. "Though, you probably wouldn't want to hear it, it's too painful for me."

Maybe I can help," said Lincoln in a caring tone. "My friend, Clyde knows a lot about therapy. I even went to his appointments a couple of times."

"I'm sorry," said Catalina. "But it's just too-"

But Jackie cut her off.

"It seems like the boy knows what he's talking about. So, I will, too."

Back at the loud house, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lola were watching tv after doing a bit of cleaning around the house and fixing the broken windows (Thanks to Luan's rubber fake window glasses), Lily however was taking a nap on the playpen their parents bought at a yard sale. The front door opened and entering was their parents Lynn Sr. and Rita.

"Kids, we're home." said Rita.

Lynn Sr. began walking toward the bedroom with Rita until he stopped to look at the girls and said...

"Uh, girls? Where is Lori and the others?"

"Lori said she needed some time off from babysitting, so she went to Dairyland with the others." Luna lied. "She insisted it and left me in charge."

"Well, this is a first for Lori." said Lynn Sr.

"Looks like things are all right here. But I'm gonna have a word with that young lady when she gets back." Rita grumbled. She then pushes the play button on the answering machine before going to the kitchen to make some coffee. Lynn Sr. went upstairs to use the bathroom.

The first message began playing...

"Lynn, Rita, this is Howard. Me and Harold are concerned about Clyde, your son Lincoln hasn't called him all day and he's getting worried. If you see Lincoln, can you let him know? Thank you so much."

The machine began playing the next message, the voices of Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago can be heard arguing and struggling to call their friends until Bobby subdued his sister and said...

"Babe, it's Bobby. Are you doing alright? You haven't called all day and i'm starting to worry. If you get this message, please call..."

More sounds of struggling can be heard as Ronnie Anne shouted...

"Give me that!"

"Just a few more seconds, Niní." Bobby told his sister.

"I told you not to call..." Ronnie tried to finish but a crashing noise was heard instead. (She and Bobby fell off of Bobby's bed)

It was silent for a few seconds before Ronnie Anne shouted...

"I know you're there, Lame-o! If you think you can hang me up to dry like laundry, you got another thing coming! You better call me back right now before i come over there and shove my foot up your...!"

Leni quickly pushed the next button on the answering machine. And the next message began playing...

"Hi Rita, it's Jancey. Is everything alright in your house? The reason i asked is... I'll be honest, i got a call from a old friend of mine back in college, her name is Leilani and she lives in a small town called Iron Trail. Well, at least we used to be friends, we had a falling out near our graduation and..."

Rita Loud walked into the living room holding a coffee mug full of coffee and listens in on the answering machine.

"Well, i'm getting off topic here. Anyway, Leilani told me she came across your son and apparently he ran off into the woods..."

Rita gasped as she dropped her coffee mug. Lynn Sr. heard the glass break and runs downstairs and said...

"Rita? Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Poor dear, i hope he's alright... Listen, you might want to go down there to Iron Trail and look for him. I... I'm sorry, i gotta go, i... need to sit down."

The last message ended. Rita stood there shocked until Luna called to her...

"Mom?" Rita turned to her girls.

"We were gonna explain this to you and dad when you got home." said Luan.

"We did?" asked Leni

"Girls, what is going on here and where is Lincoln and the rest of your sisters?!" Lynn Sr. demanded while attempting to control himself.

 _To be continued..._

 **Author's Note: What a way to end the story, huh? Anyway, i'll have the next chapter in the works A.S.A.P. and i promise you it'll be a good one. I wonder how the parents will take it when the loud girls explain the situation to them. Will Clyde, Bobby and Ronnie Anne join in on the search? All this and your questions will be answered in the next chapter, so keep an eye out and thank you so much for reading.  
**


End file.
